The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×hortorum known by the varietal name ‘Maestro White Splash’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding ‘Americana White Splash’ (female parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,317) and ‘Patriot Light Pink’ (male parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,484). The purpose of the breeding program was to introduce a compact geranium more suitable for tight greenhouse spacing. The new variety is similar in flower color to its female parent, but has a more compact and spreading habit with early flowering. The new variety exhibits a different flower color than its male parent. ‘Maestro White Splash’ is also more free and early flowering with a compact habit and has good repeat blooming when compared to other varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a 4″ pot with fertilizer at 200 ppm nitrogen. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 17 days at an average temperature of 21° C. and has a response time of seven weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. container.